Usuario discusión:Lex-ph
¡Hola Lex-ph! y bienvenid@ seas a SmashPedia, la wiki que espera resolver todas tus dudas acerca de los juegos de Smash Bros., gracias por tu edición en Usuario:Lex-ph, y bueno pues diviértete con los juegos de SSB y con esta pagina. RECUERDA FIRMAR Con el botón de firma, o colocando esto: ~~~~ ¿Que es SmashPedia? Es una Wiki en español que busca recopilar y dar a conocer toda la información relacionada con Super Smash Bros., desde sus personajes y escenarios, hasta sus técnicas y fallos. Cómo colaborar Puedes empezar por leer las reglas de SmashPedia, así sabrás que hacer y que no, ademas puedes también chequear los artículos para así ver sus secciones y ver como colaborar e ellos, SmashPedia va creciendo, y lentamente sera la mejor con todo lo relacionado a SSB, así que ayudala haciendo crecer. Esperamos te sirva de ayuda De todas formas si tienes dudas pregúntanos sin problemas. Atte: -- M. trainer (Discusión) 00:22 8 nov 2010 Re:Acerca de la fusion Hola Lex-ph. Bueno, aquí hay 1.134 imágenes y en tu wiki he visto que hay 458, así que al principio van a haber más de 1500... así que no hay que preocuparse por las imágenes, pues sobran XD. Te quería comentar el nombrado de dichas imágenes, pues si realizamos la fusión, me gustaría que se usara la misma convención de nombrado que acá. No es un capricho mío, es para que haya un orden con estas (si has visto la wiki inglesa, verás que todos tiene nombres muy diferentes y algunos ni siquiera se relacionan al archivo). Otro detalle que te quiero comentar son los artículos. Seré honesto, los de los personajes de allá están mucho más completos que acá (salvo Lucas... es la excepción a la regla). Pero los movimientos especiales están acá más completos y hay muchos más creados. Hay que tomarlo en cuenta al momento de trasladar los artículos a la wiki. Bueno, me desvié del tema. Los rangos son: * : Administrador y Burócrata * :Administrador y Burócrata * : Administrador * : Administrador * : Bueno, este es un caso especial. Resulta que él era Administrador, pero por su inactividad Fenix (antes que yo fuera Burócrata) le quito sus poderes. Le dije que se los devolvería, pero me dijo que se lo diera cuando llegará a 1000 ediciones... de todos modos si llega a las 1000 ediciones antes de la fusión, sería administrador. Saludos.--[[User:M. trainer|''M]] • Show me your moves! 16:24 21 nov 2010 (UTC) hola Como te darás cuenta soy Fenix14-15, el creador de la wiki, y ues creo que es obvio que será de mi desagrado que la wiki se fucione, no por celos, si no que, bueno es muy mia, y si me ausentado no es porque quiera, en mi opinión las fuciones son ''hechar a perder el proyecto que acabas de levantar, se bien que mi opinión no es la única que cuenta, lo que en mi opinión podemos hacer, es crear una alianza como con las demas wikis, claro la ''tu, ahora wiki como la más destacada por habalr del tema, eso no me molestaría en lo más mínimo, así que dime, ¿Tu estás deacuerdo con la fusión? y se bien que tu wiki me gana por mucho, pero yo en si no busco competencia, busco dar entretenimiento e información acerca del mundo smash, te preguntrás talvez, porque hago tanto alboroto, pero respóndeme ¿tienes una wiki que hayas creado tu? de ser así me imagino que no te gustaría que alguien más diera la idea de fucionarla, perdiendo así algunos de tus ideales, si bien los cargos se van a conservar, se que deberíamos hablar de esos temas si es que se va a fucionar, y claro en mi opinión deberíamos crear un nuevo nombre, eso para no dar preferitismos a ninguna wiki ya sea como anfitriona o como acoplada, si es que se hace deberíamos encargarnos de alzar a la uniwiki hasta lo mpás posible, porque fuera de el tema de la fusion española, contamos con la competencia inglesa, y aun fuera de este tema, tenemos muchísima comoetencia en wikis tales como WikiDex, a la cual le tengo admiración, bueno eso es todo. [[Usuario:Fenix14-15|'¿Te gusta']] [[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'La saga']] [[User Blog:Fenix14-15|'Super Smash Bros.?']] 02:49 27 nov 2010 (UTC) ok :D me da gusto concordar con alguien. [[Usuario:Fenix14-15|'¿Te gusta']] [[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'La saga']] [[User Blog:Fenix14-15|'Super Smash Bros.?']] 20:11 27 nov 2010 (UTC) no lo se no es x ser grosero pero a mi que me preguntas, al que debrías preguntarle es a Zeratul 100 ya que el fue el de la idea, de todos modos mi respuesta sigue siendo no, pero mi desición no es la única que importa, así que deberías hablar con todos los administradores de para ver que tienen en mente. Espero ser de ayuda [[Usuario:Fenix14-15|'¿Te gusta']] [[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'La saga']] [[User Blog:Fenix14-15|'Super Smash Bros.?']] 18:00 19 dic 2010 (UTC) Pues Yo estoy a favor de la fusión. Más artículos es más crecimiento. (Como no estar a favor de mi idea xD)--ダーク・クルセイダー 05:06 22 dic 2010 (UTC) Bueno Pues si te has dado cuenta no soy yo el que va ganando, así ke dime estrías dispuesto de la misma forma a que la mia quede como la wiki principal y no como la que redirecciona, porque bueno me parece que ambos tenemos suficientes puntos de vista para que ambas sean principales, y deberías conocerme para creer que no me doy facil por vencido, no es una amenaza, pero si quieres tomalo como un supocisión. [[Usuario:Fenix14-15|'¿Te gusta']] [[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'La saga']] [[User Blog:Fenix14-15|'Super Smash Bros.?']] 01:22 26 dic 2010 (UTC) OLa Lex ¿Sabes Quien Soy? Pues soy.... Supersonix!! el usuario mas activo se la Smash Wiki, y me gustaria que las dos wikis se fusionaran deverias pensartelo y acceder, otra cosa es ver a quien se redireccionan (Me da igual ser administrador o no, pero es que me liaste con eso que me dijiste un dia de que podia ser admin. por Favor contestame --Supersonix 12:13 29 dic 2010 (UTC)Supersonix--Supersonix 12:13 29 dic 2010 (UTC) Ok Crearé el foro, pero por ahora me voy. [[Usuario:Fenix14-15|'¿Te gusta']] [[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'La saga']] [[User Blog:Fenix14-15|'Super Smash Bros.?']] 00:43 13 ene 2011 (UTC) Fusión (estado dudoso) Bien quisera expresar una duda muy grande se que no soy nadien para criticar, por que no he ayudado mucho a la wiki... pero en si mi duda es si el trabajo ya esta hecho o como? disculpa mi escaso conocimiento lo que pasa es que nunca he visto una wiki fusionada en si eso es todo. [[Usuario:Fenix14-15|'Aquí']] [[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'No Mando']] [[User Blog:Fenix14-15|'Yo :C']] 04:38 23 abr 2011 (UTC) ok bueno antes que nada hola, al parecer por las cosas que he revisado parece que la fusión ya esta casí lista, segun porel m,ensajequebola le dejó a m. trainer entendí que tienes poderes de administrador aquí, me parece bien siempre se nesesaria más ayuda, ahora bien con la fusión casi lista como dice bola creo que ya no es nesesario hablar del tema aunue soy yoel que sigue parloteando sobre el, es todo [[Usuario:Fenix14-15|'Aquí']] [[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'No Mando']] [[User Blog:Fenix14-15|'Yo :C']] 19:46 29 abr 2011 (UTC) Hola Bueno antes que nada dejame decirte que me da gusto verte como un usario activo gracias por ayudarnos con el tema de Mr. Game & Watch. Otra cosa al paracer y aunque solo hizo una edición, algun anon intentó vandalizar un artículo inexistente, ya está arreglado, sólo te aviso para que en caso de que me vuelva a ausentar sepas como está la situación, ya una ves aquí hubo un problema de bandalismo fue por ayuda de Csuarelloza que salimsoa delante, así como de los administradores del sitio y el usuario vegadark, en fin es para avisarte como funciona la wiki, me queda claro que si tienens poderes de administrador aquí, y me parece genial sólo deja recordarte que la regla más importante que tenemos los administradores aquí en es no tomar desiciones complusivas, cada idea que se te ocurra es buena más habrá que ponerla a voto ya sea en un blog o en un foro. Eso es todo [[Usuario:Fenix14-15|'F']][[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'E']][[User Blog:Fenix14-15|'N']][http://es.ssbb.wikia.com/wiki/Portada I'''][http://www.facebook.com/pages/SmashPedia/184433298269013?sk=wall '''X] 19:48 30 abr 2011 (UTC) the life is a smile estoy de acuerdo Bueno si tienes razón, ya no recordaba que existía esa página parta checar a los usuarios, así que gracias, mmmm si la verdad ya estabamos planendo antes cambiar la dirección de la wiki, pero eso deberiamos comentarlo entre todos, ahora, sobre lo de la plantilla esta bien, tienes razón se dificulta un poco la lecutra, aunque no habria mucho que hacer más que cambiar el color de la plantilla de todos modos tu crea el prototipo y pues lo discutimos luego. [[Usuario:Fenix14-15|'F']][[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'E']][[User Blog:Fenix14-15|'N']][http://es.ssbb.wikia.com/wiki/Portada I'''][http://www.facebook.com/pages/SmashPedia/184433298269013?sk=wall '''X] 02:08 1 may 2011 (UTC) Re: Lo que sucede es que aquellos artículos deben tener alguna plantilla y no todos sus parámetros han sido completados. Esto sucede debido a que si la plantilla (ej: Plantilla:Infobox Luchador) no se le completa el parámetro "Universo", el artículo tendrá la categoría "Universo" solamente. Habría que solamente editar esos artículos y ya estaría resuelto. Saludos. --[[User:M. trainer|''M]] • Show me your moves! 20:09 9 may 2011 (UTC) Re:Artículos Pues en el momento en que te estoy contestando, hay 782 artículos. Sin embargo, estoy revisando algunos, para borrarlos, redireccionarlos o conservarlos, según corresponda. Saludos.--[[User:M. trainer|M'']] • Show me your moves! 22:04 28 may 2011 (UTC) :Según me dijo bola (y luego comprobé), aquellos artículos que tenían el mismo nombre se "fusionaron", quedando los historiales de ambos artículos. El artículo final quedó con la edición más reciente entre ambas wikis. Prueba con mirar el historial de algunos artículos, como en el de Mario, en donde casi al inicio hay ediciones de la wiki "SmashWiki" y después aparecen las de "SmashPedia", aunque claro, hay algunas de ambas wikis que están en medio de otras. Por cierto, si ves algún artículo que sea irrelevante para la wiki o es un vandalismo, elimínalo por favor. --[[User:M. trainer|''M'']] • Show me your moves! 20:44 29 may 2011 (UTC)